Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a touch panel and a touch panel-integrated organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch panel and a touch panel-integrated organic light emitting display device having an improved touch detecting capability with reduced thickness.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is a device configured to detect a touch input from a user on a display device, and has been widely used for personal portable devices such as a smart phone, tablet PCs, and large-sized display devices such as a display device in public facilities and smart TV.
In recent years, in order for a display device to have reduced thickness and improved visibility, there has been developed an in-cell touch panel-integrated display device manufactured by integrating a touch panel and a display device.
An in-cell touch panel includes a first touch electrode, a second touch electrode, and a connection electrode. The first and second touch electrodes intersect at an intersection area, and the second touch electrode is divided in the intersection area. The first touch electrode passes through between the second touch electrodes divided in the intersection area, and the connection electrode connects the divided second touch electrode. When an electrostatic object is brought into contact with the touch panel, the touch panel can detect a touch input by detecting a change in a mutual capacitance between the first and second touch electrodes.
However, as a thickness of the touch panel is decreased, a thickness of a cover film covering an upper surface of the touch panel may also be decreased. Due to the thin cover film, a gap between the first and second touch electrodes and a user's finger is decreased. In this case, a parasitic capacitance between the first and second touch electrodes and the user's finger may be increased, and an unintended touch signal may be generated at any position other than the actual contact position due to the parasitic capacitance. This phenomenon is referred to as “retransmission”. The retransmission decreases touch sensibility of the touch panel and ultimately results in malfunction of touch sensing.